


(Don't) Speak English To Me

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, before kaneki was a ghoul, hidekane, just hide being dirty, kanehide - Freeform, no beta was used, slight nsfw implication but like near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki practice their English and Hide gets a little dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Speak English To Me

“ _I like to ride the train_ ,” Hide said in a perfect English accent. Hide and Kaneki were studying for their English class and it was one of Hide’s better subjects , much better than Kaneki, as well as having more experience than Hide in term of speaking English and generally just being exposed to the language.

“You’re really good at this, Hide. You can’t even hear a Japanese accent at all!” giving Hide a compliment that would surely go to his head.

“You think?!” Hide sputtered excitedly, spit flinging in Kaneki directions. Quickly Kaneki shielded himself with his book to protect himself from Hide’s spit.

“Yup. I wouldn’t even suspect that your first language was Japanese.” Kaneki assured him as he inspected his book that was just coated with Hide’s spit. Both boys have been studying like this for a while, though Hide did most of the talking because Kaneki was a bit embarrassed because his English was not a good as Hide’s. Kaneki thought if Hide had an accent or even a bit of trouble speaking the foreign language than Kaneki would feel more comfortable speaking but Hide has proved himself to be more than capable in speaking, writing, and understand. Kaneki felt insecure.

“It’s your turn, man!” snapping Kaneki out of his thoughts. Kaneki jumps slightly-he stared at Hide with a blush appearing on his face as well as a crooked and awkward smile. Kaneki could feel butterflies forming in his stomach.  _Damn._  Kaneki didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Hide. He’s been messing up his translations and pronunciations ever since they began and he has yet to improve.

“Don’t worry too much about it, buddy,” Hide placed his hand on Kaneki’s shoulder, “I’m not going to laugh or anything. You’re giving it your all at that’s all that counts!” It’s just like Hide to be able to read Kaneki and easy his worry. Kaneki took in a deep breath and exhaled, he patted his cheeks and stared intently at his  Japanese to English translation

“I wento down house a stairu-“

“Woah, woah. Slow down there, bud!”

Kaneki felt his face heat up in a matter of seconds. He know it. He know he was going to mess up. Kaneki hide himself behind his paper; there was no way that Kaneki would be able to face Hide. Then Kaneki felt a pair of hands on his bring them and the paper in his grip down- Kaneki was now face to face with a pair of soft, chestnut brown eyes.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Hide began, “You’re doing great but you messed up a bit so let me help you, okay?” Hide voice was filled with such care and gentleness that all Kaneki could do was nodded his head, though his blushed did not cease. Hide scooted next to Kaneki and pointed out the mistakes in Kaneki’s translation. Hide focus was on Kaneki’s paper but Kaneki couldn’t help but glance up at Hide, his voice fading into the background. Kaneki rarely sees Hide so passionate and focused so seeing him like this caused Kaneki’s heart to beat rapidly against his chest. Kaneki was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize he was leaning further in, his lip parted. In a sudden moment Hide looked up and his lips met Kaneki’s parted ones. They remained like this for a brief moment before Kaneki threw himself against Hide’s wall, throwing out apologies left and right. Hide simply touched his lips, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it, Kaneki.” Hide couldn’t help but laugh at Kaneki’s reaction and current position- his knees where to his chest as he laid on his side, hands covering his red face. Kaneki wanted to die in a hole he was so embarrassed.

“You were probably tired and nodding off so let’s take a break.” Hide got up and made his way towards the kitchen to get them some snacks and more coffee to keep themselves awake. Kaneki uncovered his face and dragged himself onto Hide’s bed, his face hitting Hide’s pillow. Kaneki breathed in Hide’s scent, how he loved the way Hide smelled-he smelled like a summer meadow after it was freshly water by a passing rain cloud.

“Alreading making yourself a home, huh?” Kaneki opened his eyes as Hide placed their coffee cups on the table. “Remember that we aren’t finished yet,” Hide reminded him earning a frustrated groan from Kaneki, this let Hide know that Kaneki’s embarrassment has passed. “We’ll get back to studying once we are both rested.” Kaneki turned to his back and stared up on Hide’s ceiling. It was cover in stars that glowed in the dark. Kaneki remembered Hide telling him that his mother bought them when Hide became interested in stars and also because Hide use to be afraid of the dark. His mother said that even if we get lost in the darkness if we look up there will always be stars to light our way back to the right path.

Hide was reading his English text book. So much for taking a break, Kaneki thought. He reached for his bag to grab one of his Japanese books to read while Hide reach his English text book.

It was about 30 minutes when Hide started speaking to him in English.

“ _I liked it when you kissed me, Kaneki.”_

Huh?

Kaneki heard his name as Hide spoke in English. What was he saying about him?

“ _I want you to do it again.”_

Kaneki is panicking a little now. He didn’t know how to respond to Hide because he didn’t understand him at all! Kaneki frantically reached for his text book, causing him to fall on his face.

“Ow…” Kaneki said, rubbing his chin and looking through his books. Let’s see, let’s see…

“ _I want to know how you feel while ride me.”_ Hide finished, lust dripping from every word though oblivious to Kaneki since he was searching for a translation to Hide’s words.

He said “ride”! He said it earlier too! What did it mean again? Kaneki questioned as he flipped through his text book. AH HA! Here it is:

Ride

_Verb 1. sit on and control the movement of (an animal, especially a horse), typically as a recreation or sport._

“E-eh?” Kaneki turning redder than a tomato.  _C-could he mean?! N-no._ Kaneki shook his head and continued looking

_Noun 1. a journey made on horseback, on a bicycle or motorcycle, or in a vehicle._

_2\. a roller coaster, merry-go-round, or other amusement ridden at a fair or amusement park._

Yes! The second one! That must have been what Hide meant! Hide must be practicing again and asking him if he likes amusement park rides!

“Yes! I LOVE RIDE!” Kaneki said with such determination and assurance.

Hide stared at him before bursting out into laughter that lasted for several minutes. Kaneki was sure that Hide was about to die from lack of oxygen Kaneki puffed up like a bird, waiting for Hide to come back down from his laughter high. Once he did Kaneki questioned him,

“What did you say?!?”

Hide stared at Kaneki again before bursting into laughter again, Hide held his stomach and kicked his legs up and down. Kaneki threw himself at Hide, putting him in a headlock. That was the end of their studying session.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write again because I didn't get much response from my stuff but I remembered that there were people on here that liked my stuff and I shouldnt take your kind words for granted.


End file.
